For Just One Night
by LollieReem
Summary: [The Wedding Singer] Robbie's 'Saturday Night in the City' goes a little differently. AU. RobbieHolly, Mentions of RobbieJulia. For my friend Berri, who loves RobbieHolly. Rated T for suggestive content. OneShot


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

Summary: Robbie's 'Saturday Night in the City' with Holly goes a little differently. Dedicated to my friend Berri, who wanted some HollyRobbie action.

A/N: This is set RIGHT BEFORE the Holly/Robbie kiss in 'Saturday Night in the City'.

The club was absolutely crazy and was showing no sign of slowing. Robbie thought that he maybe should still try to go help Glen, but he was stopped before he was able to do anything else, let alone make it out the door. Out of nowhere it seemed, Holly appeared in front of him. Robbie flinched just a little. That was really all he had time for. Holly immediately grabbed him, pulled him close and crashed her lips against his.

Robbie hung there limply, waiting for it to be over and after what seemed like a century, it was. He couldn't see her reaction, and frankly wasn't quite sure that he wanted to; with his arms still limp by his sides, Robbie looked down the ground, his gaze so intense that he might as well have been burning a hole into the ground.

"That wasn't anything like that kiss you gave Julia."

Oh no. She was speaking to him. This was it. He _had _to look up at her now. "Holly…"

"Omigod. You have a thing for Julia. I can't believe I never-"

"No. I don't. I mean," he struggled here. "I think she's great but she…Glen-"

"Robbie, she's marrying Glen for a reason." Holly placed her hands comfortingly onto his shoulders and gazed up at him sadly.

He sighed. "Money."

Holly nodded. "There's nothing you can do, Robbie."

Robbie nodded. He knew this already, and having Holly affirm it just made him feel worse. Convincing himself that he wasn't in love with Julia was the only solution that he could see ever working. This was his chance. Opportunity was knocking and he wasn't about to turn it away.

"Holly?" He said somewhat shyly.

Holly, who had been scoping out a few of the guys across the bar, quickly turned her attention to Robbie. "Yeah?"

"Listen, I'm sorry about…all of this."

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh."

"And I'll make it up to you."

Laughing loudly she asked, "How?"

"Uhmmm…" On a whim, Robbie stepped forward, pulled her into him and kissed her, trying his absolute hardest to make this kiss exactly like the one he'd given Julia at David's Bridal. Running his hands up and down her back, he had to admit she smelled pretty nice and her tiny body felt great against his. In that moment a little of the emptiness disappeared. He felt better, not so alone.

They stood there in that embrace for just a few moments more before Holly broke it off. "Robbie." When she spoke, her voice was breathy but her amazement at him was still evident.

He nodded but said nothing.

Suddenly, she grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. "What is your problem?" she demanded, standing on the curb and slightly pushing him off of it.

Robbie gasped, taken aback. "My problem?!"

"Yes, Robbie Hart._ Your problem_."

"I don't know what you mean by 'your problem'. I don't have a problem. So, if you're feeling generous, please elaborate."

"You can't just go and kiss me like that, after you and Julia-"

Robbie raised his voice just a little. "There is NOTHING going on between me and Julia. I told you, we're FRIENDS."

Holly crossed her arms and took a deep agitated breath. "Can you just give me a ride home?"

"Sure." Robbie nodded, still slightly annoyed with her. Leading her over to the car, he opened the door for her and then hopped in on the driver's side.

Their drive was silent, not even the radio was turned on. The tension was unmistakable. Once they'd reached Holly's, Robbie was more than glad that the ride was over. Holly hurried out and Robbie, wanting to be polite, followed.

When they'd reached her porch Holly turned around, Robbie braced himself for her anger. However, her tone was soft and somewhat sultry when she spoke to him. "Robbie…you want to come inside?" She paused and added, "Upstairs?"

Robbie stared at her, mouth hanging open. "Oh. I- Okay."

She smiled, grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

Kissing him all the way up the stairs and into her bedroom, Holly pushed him gently onto her bed before landing on top of him. Robbie wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her higher up onto him.

Holly smiled at him and slowly began working on the buttons of his shirt. Still kissing her, he smiled against her lips and ran hand down her back.

"Hold on." Holly mumbled, pulling away and sitting up, although still straddling him.

"What?" Robbie asked, taking her hands in his.

"Are you sure about this? I mean-"

Robbie nodded. "Yeah," he said breathlessly.

"What about Julia?"

"She doesn't love me." Robbie said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Holly opened her mouth as if to say something, but decided against it.

Pulling her down again, Robbie forced a smile. All he wanted to do tonight was forget. Now he didn't have to be alone anymore, if only for one night.

FIN

A/N: I am a Robbie/Julia shipper myself, but my friend loves Holly/Robbie so I wrote this for her. I hope anyone who took the time to read this enjoyed it. I'm not that crazy about it, my heart is breaking for Robbie and Julia right now…I'll remedy that very soon hopefully. I'm also looking for a beta for my other fic, if you're interested please message me! Please review constructively! Thank you!


End file.
